


Holding a Torch

by StarsGarters



Series: MCU AUs [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, M/M, homewrecker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with their best friend’s partner au<br/>Jack Rollins and Steve Rogers were very good friends prior to this little adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding a Torch

. falling in love with their best friend’s partner au

“Jesus Christ, Rogers!” Brock breathed out against Steve’s lips, slightly stunned by the passion and force behind the kiss. They were in a ditch, pinned down by enemy fire and awaiting extraction. Steve’s shield lay over their heads, protecting them from the shrapnel and dirt spraying around them. 

“I’m sorry. I know you’re with Jack, but I couldn’t… I couldn’t go another day without doing that.” He stole another kiss, lips hungry and softer than Rumlow could have dreamed. 

“You’re fucking with me. I’m getting punked here. Really? You’re fucking with me on the battlefield? God damn it Rogers.” Rumlow squirmed, “You’ve got the worst timing.” 

“Tell me about it,” Steve sighed. “But I’m not going to let you go without you knowing how I feel about you.” 

“Rogers— I—” Rumlow squinted, “You’re still fucking with me. Look two can play that game.” Rumlow kissed Steve back, hard and breathless. “How do you like that, Old Man? How about this?” He grabbed at Steve’s kevlar covered crotch, eager to call his bluff. “ _Oh_.” He said, softly, as he felt Steve’s hard cock under his fingers. 

“No joke, Brock.” Steve smiled. “But you better buy me dinner first.” 

The sound of the extraction quinjet shocked them both out of their reverie. Steve put his hands on Rumlow’s hips and easily boosted him up to the rope ladder, then sprung up to grab a rung himself. 

They got back to base, neither one looking at each other. Rollins rushed over with Murphy on the tarmac and  _belted_  Steve once in the face. Steve was knocked back a step and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Rollins glared at Rumlow and stalked off. 

Murphy screwed up his face and said to Rumlow, “DUDE. Your mic was  _live.”_

Rumlow sighed, “Fuck my life.” And ran off to catch Rollins, pleading loudly, “Baby! Wait! I’m sorry! I am so sorry!” 

Steve watched them shove each other and eventually Rollins bent down and wrapped his arms around Brock.

“I’ll buy you dinner.” Murphy said, hopefully. 

Steve clapped Murphy on the shoulder, “Thanks. Sorry, I’m— I’m not that hungry right now.” 


End file.
